


Autumn Nights

by artlesscommerce



Series: In Heat [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Barbed Penis, Begging, Breeding, Collars, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scratching, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Spiders and deer both happen to go into heat during September. Husk agrees to let them mate, but knowing Alastor's violent tendencies, demands a certain level of involvement.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: In Heat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644949
Comments: 23
Kudos: 504





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) spider molting is gross lol. The second chapter is gonna be super cute

Husk pulled Angel in for a cuddle when he climbed into bed.

"It's getting cold, already," said the cat. "It's barely even September."

Angel nuzzled in closer, scratching the back of his neck.

"I know. I hate this time of year."

"Yeah, well…About this season, there's something I oughta tell you."

Angel looked up at him.

"It's, eh…" Husk cleared his throat self consciously. "Me and Alastor, we've been friends for awhile. So when he needs me, I help him out. And vice-versa, y'know."

"Uh-huh."

"So, it's…It's about to be his mating season."

"Is that why he's been so fuckin' rude?"

"Yeah. He gets aggressive, stops eating, leaves scratches on everything he touches. Not to mention he, uh…He needs to mate."

"Well, it is called _mating season."_

"Uh-huh. He usually asks me to, eh, help him out. Do you mind? I know we've got the kinda monogamous thing going."

"Um…Isn't that gonna drain your energy?"

"Well, yeah, but you can go a little while with less sex, right? Besides, he needs me. His guard goes way down when he's rutting, it's dangerous, he has to stay inside all month."

Angel separated from Husk and sat up. "There's something I gotta tell you, too. I've been putting it off, but I really think it's about time."

Husk's heart pounded, and his ears pointed forward. This didn't sound good.

"I…Every year, around this time, I go through…Some changes. Kinda like what you were saying about Alastor."

"You're goin' into spider-heat?"

"Yeah, but there's a little more to it." He leaned his cheeks on his hands, humiliated. "I just…I'm just gonna say it: I molt. It's disgusting and takes forever, it's goddamn exhausting, and when I come out, I'm a little…Different."

"I don't mind, babygirl, I'll help you through it!"

"That might actually help. When I'm done, I'm starving, and I usually, er…Eat the molt."

Husk patted Angel's knee. "I'll feed you, sweetheart. I can't believe you've been doing it alone."

"Well, there's more." He took a deep breath. "When I come out, I've got, um…A different set of parts.

Husk was lost. "What do you mean?"

"A vagina, Husky."

He blushed harder. "Oh."

"I can't get pregnant - believe me, when I'm in heat, I fuckin'  _ try _ \- but yeah. Val used to set me up with company, but since he's not in the picture anymore…I'm really gonna need you."

"I'll do whatever you want, sweetheart." He was practically salivating at the idea.

"It takes a couple weeks, but my dick grows back after awhile. Same as ever."

"When's this gonna happen?" He could hardly wait!

Angel scratched his neck some more. "Honestly? I think I'll be ready by morning. I've kinda been putting this conversation off for a few weeks."

"What do you want me to do? I'll help however I can!"

"I know you're excited, but seriously, it's disgusting. Are you sure?"

"Positive. How long's it take?"

"A couple hours, usually. How about I do it in the bathroom, you wait in here. You don't wanna see it, trust me. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Husk took Angel's hand and kissed it. "Anything,  _ bellissima." _

Angel smiled. Husk had no idea what he was in for. It was honestly adorable.

Husk laid in the bed, listening to the shower run. Angel preferred a dark, humid environment to shed his skin, so he'd turned the faucet on hot, lit a candle, and laid down. About an hour after he locked himself in, Angel began making a wretched clicking noise. Husk was listening closely, trying to discern whether he was in pain, when the sound stopped, replaced by a lilting chitter-chatter.

It was another fifteen minutes before Husk heard a breathy voice.

"Husky?"

Husk hopped up and to the door.

"You need me, babygirl?"

He hummed, though it was more like a purr. "Come in."

Husk took a deep breath and opened the door. 

He couldn't see at first, through the steam (the darkness didn't impede his cat vision), but as it billowed out of the room, he got a good look at Angel.

Husk hadn't realized how dull Angel had looked lately. His fur, now, was bright white with splashes of fuschia, and with many more spots than before. His long legs - he was inches taller - were crossed, and he wiggled his toes. He was lounging on the floor, on a bed of towels, lazily stroking his fur. 

His stomach turned when he noticed the huge, crusty shell that had once been Angel's exoskeleton, but he ignored it. 

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Angel smiled and shut his eyes. 

"I feel perfect." His thighs were trembling.

"Do you…Are you…Y'know, in heat?"

His purr, a steady rumble, got louder. Angel hid his face in two hands, uncharacteristically bashful, and separated his legs. Husk looked down and licked his lips at the sight. 

Where there had once been a nice little cock, there was now a rose-colored, glistening pussy.

"Are you wet already?"

Angel giggled, a blush marring the pure white of his cheeks. His back arched at the question - God, he was horny.

"Taste and see."

Those words made Husk's cock twitch. It was already bobbing at half mast between his legs. He knelt down in front of Angel and inhaled. The scent was overwhelming, like sweet cream. 

Before Husk could dive in, Angel warned, "Be gentle. I'm delicate."

He really was, too. Husk grabbed onto his thighs, and was shocked at how soft and pliant Angel was.

When he finally licked Angel's clit, the spider let out a desperate whimper. He was, as Husk had suspected, soaking wet. His whines didn't stop as Husk worked his pussy, and he came before he even got tongue-fucked.

"Man, you  _ are _ horny," grunted Husk. The fur on his lips and chin was damp from Angel's wetness. 

"More, please," he sighed. "Don't stop, I love your tongue!"

Husk was about to drive Angel crazy, rub his clit with the pad of a paw, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Angel kicked his legs and huffed. 

"Don't answer it!"

Husk could hear a claw gently scratching at the doorframe. 

"I'll be right back," he grumbled. 

He took a moment to soothe his raging erection away, before throwing open the door to find Alastor. Just as he'd suspected. 

The deer pushed his way into the room, and Husk was glad he'd shut the bathroom door, locking Angel away.

"What're you up to in here, my little Husker?"

"None of your business. I'm busy!"

"Oh, but I heard the most delightful little noises! Not to mention the fragrance. Ah, the heady perfume of arousal!"

"You're so fucking weird."

"You have a doe up here, Husker, I can smell her. Be a good kitty and give me a turn, won't you? Ask her for me?"

"There's no doe, it's just -"

The bathroom door opened, then, filling the room with Angel's scent. Angel emerged wearing a sheer pink robe.

"Alastor?"

His grin went from polite to pure evil. 

"Why, Angel! Don't you look a treat." He took a step toward the spider. "A tasty little treat."

Husk stepped between them.

"Al, aren't your mating season  _ issues _ mine to take care of?"

"Oh, you're a fine little buck, but Angel…Simply divine, this evening!"

"I know what you're like. You stay away from him."

Alastor placed a hand over his heart. "You don't trust me?"

"Not in the least! He's sensitive, right now, you'll break something."

"Not as sensitive as me, I'll bet!"

"He's weak! He just finished molting ten minutes ago!"

Angel tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it, babydoll?"

"Yes," said Alastor, hoping Angel was about to beg for his dick, as usual. "What is it?"

"I need you again," Angel whispered. "It hurts, Daddy."

Alastor cackled at this. "'Daddy'! I love it! Oh, Husker, how deliciously depraved! How utterly uncivilized! How totally -"

"Shut up," growled the cat.

"Angel, you don't mean to imply you give Husker authority in the bedroom, do you?" When the spider nodded, Alastor laughed again, doubling over with mirth.

"What's funny about that?"

"Why, sweet little Husk is as submissive as a schoolgirl! Especially when he's dressed like one!" 

Angel couldn't help but laugh as well. Husk finally stamped his foot, snapping the two of them out of it.

"Listen here, the two of you! Angel's gotta rest and eat, and anyway, you're rough, Al. Just use me like always."

Angel, already lazily touching himself through his robe, said, "Husky, you can only go a couple rounds, though. And besides, if Alastor's body thinks he's really impregnating something, the rut'll go away faster."

"Exactly!"

Alastor took another step forward, and Husk moved in front of Angel Dust, blocking Al's lecherous gaze. 

"Al's a bottom, so that's not gonna work. Besides, he's violent."

Several arms wrapped around him, and Angel whispered into his neck, "I can take it, Daddy. Please?"

He sighed. "Let's get you something to eat first."

Angel kissed his cheek. "Run down to the kitchen, for me? I'll wait here."

"As will I!" 

Husk glared at Alastor. "You behave yourself, or I swear…"

Angel already had his arms wrapped around Alastor's shoulders, and was grinding on his leg.

"Don't worry, Husker. Your doe is safe with me."

When Husk returned, Angel was clawing at the sheets, riding Alastor's face like his life depended on it. Alastor himself wasn't doing much work; he just stuck his tongue out, and Angel ground into it, whining.

"Break it up, you two." He held a steak sandwich out in front of Angel. "Aren't you hungry?"

Angel simply grabbed the sandwich and ate it as Alastor tongue-fucked him. Husk could tell when he came by the way his back arched, and his choked groan. He was beautiful.

When he looked down, flashes of red dripped down Angel's pristine white thighs. Alastor was gripping him hard, and his claws had begun to draw blood.

"Alright, you!" He lifted Angel up and held him bridal style. "Al, look what you've done! If you're gonna rut with him, you gotta be fuckin' careful!"

"I was, Husker!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Boys, boys, boys," said Angel, leaning back in Husk's arms. He was already teasing his pussy again, working one finger in and out at a slow pace. "There's plenty of me to go around. And if you two don't stop arguing and fuck my pussy for real, my ovaries are gonna explode."

Alastor leaned forward, and Husk batted his hand away. 

"Don't touch."

"Husk, enough with the games. You're no dom, and you know it!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"I hate to hurt your feelings, but it's true! You're a simpering, pathetic little sub."

"Uh-huh. Here's what we're gonna do." He set Angel back down on the bed and went to Angel's dresser, rummaging til he found what he was looking for. He held up two collars, attached to two leashes, and a long, thin cane. "If you two want any action from me, you're gonna have to follow my rules."

Angel, desperate for any cock he could get, agreed with a hearty, "Yes, Daddy, whatever you want!"

Alastor looked skeptical. "I seriously doubt his abilities."

"Honey, do you really think I'd let him dom me if he wasn't good?"

"I think you'd let a potato dominate you, if only it had a penis. Isn't your whole job -"

"To take mediocre dick? Yes. Which is why when I'm off the clock, I only like the primo shit." He turned his gaze to Husk, spreading his legs and letting his robe fall away. "So, give it to me."

Husk smirked. "That's up to Alastor." He tossed them their collars. "Get these on, and I'll see what I can do."

Angel put his on right away - a pink collar, with a little tag reading _Little_ _ Angel _ \- while Alastor stared at his. He turned the plain, black leather piece over in his hands, contemplating. Husk sat next to him and nipped his ear. 

"Al, if you just want me to fuck the rut away, I'll take care of you. Don't worry. You don't have to do anything kinky with us."

Reassured, Alastor sighed, and with a snap of his fingers, his clothes vanished. "Oh, I'll play your little game.  _ Daddy." _

Husk petted behind his ear for a moment, before moving to the end of the bed. 

"Alright, boys, faces down, asses up. I wanna see what I'm working with."

They both obeyed - Alastor a bit slower than Angel, and not sticking his ass up quite as high - and Husk took a good look.

Angel's pussy was already shimmering again, partly from Alastor's spit and partly because of how wet he was. Alastor's hole was wet, too, due to the rut. Very wet, in fact.

"Well, well, well," said Husk, running his thumb over the hole. "Someone's enjoying himself, already."

Alastor didn't respond, but his tail jumped. That tail drove Husk crazy.

"Before we do anything, I'm gonna give you a taste of what's gonna happen if you disobey me." He tapped the cane against each demon's ass a couple of times. "I think five lashes will do, how about you, Angel?"

"Yeah, Daddy." He leaned his ass back even further. Husk delivered five hard smacks to his backside with the cane. Angel counted them aloud.

"You've certainly got our little doe well trained," remarked Alastor.

"You do the same thing, count 'em. Ready?"

Al nodded, and Husk did to him what he had done to Angel.

After counting with a bored tone, Alastor drawled, "Surely you can do better than that?"

Husk grabbed Alastor by the tail, pulling it away, and whipped him five more times directly on his hole.

"Was that good enough for you?"

Alastor was a bit flustered. He was so unused to sex, it was difficult to keep his composure. He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he liked it.

"Oh, Husker…"

"You didn't count. Try again."

Another lash, and Alastor panted, "One!"

Another.

"Two!"

A final, especially hard one. 

"Three!"

Husk watched red marks rise on Alastor's pale skin. He spat on his hole. "You're soaked. You want me to fuck your ass?"

"Please?"

"Not yet. Thanks to your little stunt, Angel gets to go first. Sit back and watch, I want you to pay close attention for later."

"Why? Er, you don't mind me asking, sir?"

"When I run out of energy, you might need to top him. I'll show you just how he likes it."

Angel giggled and wiggled his ass. Husk couldn't help but stare for a moment; he was such a delightful mixture of adorably cute and burning hot.

Husk lined himself up with Angel's pussy and slid in slowly. The spider lost control almost immediately, moaning and squirming. Husk actually had to hold him steady with both hands.

"Brace yourself; You're gonna feel the barbs in your little pussy."

Husk watched Angel for signs of abrasions or tearing as he pulled out. His tight, pink hole twitched and jumped around Husk's dark dick, and Angel groaned. 

"Fuck, Daddy!" His eyes actually rolled back. 

Any plans Husk had for slow, sensual lovemaking were completely out the window. Angel's pussy was so hot and wet, and the roughness of his walls against Husk's barbs drew a growl from him. Encouraged by the endless, choked moans, Husk fucked him hard from behind, pulling him in to meet his thrusts.

Angel came pretty quickly, clenching hard around Husk's cock.

"You okay, babygirl? I can stop if it's too sens -"

"Do not fucking stop.  _ Please." _

Husk hummed. "Well, since you asked nicely…" 

He picked up the leash and pulled Angel's head upright. The collar choked him a bit as Husk stuffed him, filling him with a nice load. He ordinarily had decent stamina, but the dense cloud of pheromones in the room combined with Angel's sweet sounds undid him.

Angel pulled Husk in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"For what?"

"I came without asking. I swear, it snuck up on me, I'm not used to this thing!" He gestured toward his vagina.

Husk kissed him again. "You'll make it up to me. Don't worry." He turned to Alastor. "Now,  _ you. _ Cumming without asking is  _ not  _ gonna fly. Help Angel while I recover, I can't go again so soon."

Alastor was already dizzy with arousal, especially after witnessing that scene.

"Help him…?"

"I'll show you," chirped Angel, climbing on top of Alastor. "Wanna fuck me?"

Alastor nodded. He preferred bottoming, but the smell of Angel's wetness made his breeding instincts go haywire.

Angel lined himself up with Alastor's length. Before entering, he looked to Husk for permission. The cat nodded, keeping a close eye on Alastor's claws.

"Follow my lead," he said, and sank down onto Alastor's cock. He took a moment to get used to it; Alastor wasn't as thick as Husk, and lacked the barbs, but he was a fair bit longer. He ground down, stimulating his most sensitive spot.

"Does that feel good for you?"

Alastor nodded.

"You can move, y'know."

Alastor bucked his hips several times, making Angel yelp. Husk almost put a stop to the scene, but Angel knew what to do.

"Try it more like this," he cooed, sliding up before sitting back down. "I want you to really feel my pussy."

Alastor's eyes fluttered shut, and he got a gentle grip on Angel's hips. He fucked up into Angel slowly. It was a strange feeling. He'd never topped before and hadn't been sure what to expect, but this was a sweet sensation. He was already close.

Angel was stroking him with four hands, using two to mess with Alastor's nipples and another two running up and down his sides. He was whispering encouragement to Alastor, who increased his pace, making him moan. 

"Husker, I - I mean Daddy - I'm close."

Husk smirked, and tore his eyes away from Angel, drooling and sighing, to focus on Alastor. "So, what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't there something you want to ask me?"

Alastor sighed. 

"Open your eyes, look at me, and ask."

He braced himself - he was holding back, now, and could climax at any moment - and looked at Husk.

"Can I cum?"

"Ask  _ nicely, _ you little brat."

"Please, let me cum? Please?"

"You can do better than that. Angel, show him."

Angel was damp with sweat. One more orgasm would really hit the spot right now, and he was determined to get there on Alastor's dick.

He turned to Husk and begged, "Please, Daddy, can I cum? Pretty please, if I've earned it?"

"Go ahead, baby."

Angel shuddered hard as he came yet again, moaning in a strangled voice. The feeling of the spider spasming around his cock got rid of any inhibitions Alastor had. 

He gasped, "Daddy, may I please cum?"

"Oh, alright."

Alastor hugged Angel to his chest as he desperately thrust into him. Angel's feminine scent drove him crazy. He filled Angel's pussy with even more cum, and Husk watched it drip down his shaft, overflowing.

When Alastor was finished, Angel hopped off of him and cuddled up to Husk. The cat raised his eyebrows, rubbing Angel's back with a paw.

"You need a break, beautiful?"

Angel nodded. "I'm so full."

Husk kissed Angel's head, cupped his face in his hand, and kissed his lips as well.

"You did a great job. Right, Alastor?"

"Hm?"

"Say something nice. This is part of aftercare."

"Oh…" 

Husk took Alastor's hand and placed it on Angel's shoulder. Alastor began petting him.

"Your sounds are very pretty," Alastor whispered. Angel turned and kissed him.

"Thanks, handsome."

Husk picked Angel up and carried him to his big, pink plush armchair, and spread a blanket over him.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Angel shook his head. His eyes were already lazily closing.

"Get some rest. I'm gonna reward Alastor, now."

Alastor's ears perked up at this. He watched with rapt attention as Husk approached him, big cock bobbing as he walked.

"You wanna get fucked, don't you?"

Oh, yeah. This was what Alastor liked. Something about Husk's animalistic style of fucking really drove him up the wall.

"Yes, please."

Husk smiled. "Good boy, being so polite."

He reached out and stroked Alastor's hole with a finger. He was soaked.

"You're wet, babygirl."

"I want you." 

Husk smirked. "Begging already? I thought you said I couldn't dom."

"Please, Husker…" He reached for Husk's mutton chops. "May I?"

Husk leaned into the touch. Alastor scratched his cheeks, down to his neck, and behind his ears.

"Please fuck me, Husker?"

Husk kissed Alastor. The deer moaned at the feeling of Husk's sandpaper tongue, and gasped when Husk pressed a claw into him. 

"You're loose, you little slut."

"Only because I want you."

"My what?"

"Your cock, Daddy, I want you to fuck me, why won't you just do it?!" he whined.

Husk chuckled. "It's adorable when you lose your composure." He pressed the head of his dick into Alastor, who let out a long moan.

"More, Husker, Daddy, please fuck me harder!"

Ordinarily, he'd introduce his dick slowly so as not to tear or otherwise hurt Alastor, but the deer was so desperate he decided to slide his whole dick in at once. Alastor cried out in equal parts pain and pleasure, shuddering and whining when the barbs debuted. Alastor was so wet and slick that Husk actually slipped out a couple of times, which caused Alastor to grumble and huff.

He really was gorgeous when he was getting fucked, though Husk thought he was beautiful no matter what. His ears were pointed straight forward in concentration, his glowing eyes half-lidded, and drool ran down his chin.

"Remember, don't cum without asking, baby."

Alastor smirked and opened one eye. "How could you tell I was close?"

"You always quit smiling when you're close." His fur was damp with sweat. Alastor's thin legs wrapped around his shoulders were constricting his movement, but he didn't care.

Alastor's smirk twitched and fell away when Husk pounded into his prostate.

"Husk…Daddy, please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"Please, Husk…Fill me up."

"Oh? You think you can hold back that long?"

He nodded. Husk was going as fast as he could, now. 

"Oh, Husk, darling…" Husk pawed at Alastor's cock. "Oh! Daddy, please!"

"I'm gettin' there, sweet baby."

"So am I!" He ran his hands through his sweaty hair. "Oh no, please, I can't hold on, may I cum?  _ Please!" _

"Not til I'm done, brat." He wrapped his fingers around the base of Alastor's dick, simulating a cock ring.

Husk smelled that creamy scent, and turned around. Angel was watching, touching himself under the blanket.

"Like what you see?" He was right on the edge, now. 

Angel nodded and held up his fingers, coated white. "You guys really filled me up."

Alastor looked over just in time to see Angel lick his fingers. He gripped the sheets, tearing them with his claws, and came hard all over his and Husk's stomachs and chests. 

Husk followed suit, collapsing onto his friend and kissing his neck.

Alastor sighed contentedly. "I'm sorry I came."

"You're getting your ass whipped."

Alastor feigned disappointment. "Oh, damn."

The boys took a moment to recover and wipe away the semen all over themselves.

"Why don't you two take a shower," said Husk, "And I'll get us something to eat?"

Angel flitted into the bathroom. All the cum and slick was getting sticky, now, and he could use a good scrub. Alastor followed, excited. He'd never had sex in the shower before.

Husk returned awhile later to the sounds of Angel screaming. He put down the tray of food and peeked into the bathroom to check that everything was okay. Alastor had Angel with his face pressed against the tile wall, legs quivering, as he fucked him like a good buck.

A few minutes later, they emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, haphazardly drying themselves.

"I got food," said Husk. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Angel, slipping into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let me make you a plate."

Angel cuddled into Husk's chest and surveyed the tray. Husk had brought a big pitcher of water, a pot of coffee along with milk and the sugar bowl, a couple of baguettes, the big tub of leftover gumbo from the previous night, a bowl of rice, and several sweet treats such as shortbread cookies, berries, and a few slices of cassata.

"I want some of that jambalaya," said Angel.

Alastor paused; he'd been gnawing on a piece of bread. "That's gumbo, my darling."

"Eh…What's the difference?"

Husk raised his eyebrows. He expected Alastor to huff in disgust, and express regret that he'd ever given Angel the time of day, but the deer patiently replied, "Gumbo's like soup. You stir the rice in separately. With jambalaya, you cook it all together."

"Oh. Well, I like 'em both." He accepted the bowl of stew from Husk. "Why aren't you having any?"

Husk rolled his eyes. "He never eats til the rut's over. Just carbs and berries. Why do you think he's so skinny?"

"I didn't realize he was! I've never seen him naked before. Unfortunately."

Alastor poured himself a coffee and eyed Husk and Angel. He desperately wanted to cuddle up to them. They looked warm and inviting, and so in love. Husk was never very cuddly in public, so Alastor had never seen the two of them like this. 

Husk caught his eye and beckoned him forward. 

"Come here."

Alastor obeyed, cuddling up to the warm cat. It was a sign of weakness, he knew it, but his inhibitions were dramatically low during rutting season. 

They fell asleep like this, though Husk woke up several times during the night to the sounds of Angel and Alastor mating some more. They were horrible, violent sounds, but Husk didn't mind. His boyfriend and his best friend were getting along, what more could he ask for?

A drop of some sort of fluid - cum or drool, hopefully - landed on his cheek. He wiped it away with the covers and said, "You're gonna need your rest, boys. Go to sleep after this round."

Angel whined. "You're such a fuddy-duddy."

"Yes, Husker, leave us to our fun!"

Husk rolled his eyes and cuddled into his pillow. Disobedient brats. 

Whatever. They'd pay tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u guys know i actually make a lot of the food that appears in my fics? I didn't get a chance to make a cheesecake :( but i made a chocolate cake the other day with homemade whipped cream to go with it, and taste tested different cups of coffee to see how I think the boys would take theirs :)

Angel hummed along to the radio as he stirred a mixture of ricotta and cream cheese. He danced a bit to the music as he mixed in the other ingredients, somehow ending up with smudges of cornstarch on his pink apron despite how careful he'd been. Luckily, he didn't mind; skinny chefs were okay, but a clean chef was definitely suspicious. 

He stopped short in the middle of patting down his graham cracker crust when the radio began popping and changing volume, overcome with static. Just as he reached a hand out to turn it off, there was a voice behind him.

"What are you doing, little Angel?"

Alastor. That explained it. 

Angel turned, intending to reply, but his breath caught in his throat. Alastor was leaning on the doorframe, wearing his button-down, bow tie, and slacks. Angel had only ever seen him either naked, or dressed to the nines in his suit jacket.

He was looking better than ever, even disregarding the clothes. Now that the rut was over, he was well rested, gained a good few pounds, and his antlers were once again covered in soft velvet.

Alastor's polite smile turned to a smirk.

"What're you looking at?"

Angel smiled and turned back to his baking. 

"Nothin'."

"Then I ask again," he said, approaching Angel. "What are you doing?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I'm just throwing together a cheesecake for you and Husk."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just a little 'thank you' for helping me out the past couple weeks."

Alastor chuckled. "I think it's us who ought to be thanking _you."_

Angel paused. He and Alastor hadn't spoken much since Al's rut ended, and even when they had spent time together, Alastor was far from coy. But now, did he detect…Flirtation?

"Do you make your own whipped cream?"

"Huh?"

Alastor put his hand on Angel's back. "Whipped cream."

Extremely lewd images of himself, Alastor, and a can of whipped cream passed through Angel's mind. His heat had ended a few days prior - though he still had his vagina, as well as his freshly grown penis, temporarily - but he was a naturally horny little man. 

"I…I don't know how to make that."

Abruptly, Alastor's touch was gone, and he was on the other side of the counter, rummaging around the pantry.

"Oh, I think I remember. If only I can find a big glass bowl somewhere!"

Angel poured the creamy mixture over the graham cracker crust and slid it into the oven. He set a timer on his phone, and by the time he looked up, Alastor was sitting on the counter, kicking his legs and smiling smugly.

"What're you thinking about, Al?"

"You've already got the vanilla and sugar here. Get the cream and a whisk, and I'll teach you."

Angel did as he was told. When he stepped in front of the bowl, Alastor put a hand on it. Angel saw frost rise on its surface.

"Ordinarily, you should chill the bowl for a bit first, but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks…"

Alastor directed him gently, encouraging him along the way and explaining how to tell when the peaks were right and avoid overbeating. 

"Man, my arm's tired," grumbled Angel when the peaks were finally stiff.

"Good thing you've got seven more!"

"I have _six_ arms and two legs, smartie."

"Mhm." He dipped his pinkie in the cream and took a taste. He nodded approvingly, then dipped another finger in and held it out to Angel. "Try it."

Angel didn't need to be told twice. He lightly sucked the tip of Alastor's finger, restraining a shiver when Al stroked his lip.

"Good flavor, isn't it?"

Angel nodded. Cupping his cheek, Alastor pulled him in closer.

"That's just what you taste like."

Angel's knees went weak. "Yeah?"

Alastor pressed his knee against Angel's crotch. "Absolutely delicious."

The spider didn't have a chance to reply before Alastor hopped off the counter, grabbed his cane, and strode out of the room, whistling. He paused to say, "I can't wait to try your cake, dear!"

Then, he was gone, the radio started up again, and he was left alone, hot and bothered.

What the fuck was that?

"Go away," Husk called into nowhere. His fur was standing on end, which meant Alastor was near.

"Now that's not very nice."

Husk turned from doing the bar's dishes to face Alastor. 

"Al, how the fuck do you manage to pout and smile at the same time?"

"Practice." He sauntered behind the bar, pulling Husk close by the collar of his shirt.

"What's up?"

"I'm feeling…Things."

"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me."

"Oh, shut up." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Husk's lips. The cat was grinning when he pulled away.

"What's the occasion?" He licked his lips. "And were you eating whipped cream?"

"No occasion, and _oui."_

Husk hugged Alastor's waist. "Don't start something you can't finish, now. You know how that French drives me crazy."

_"Je sais, chaton!"_

"You're never like this when you aren't rutting," Husk muttered, kissing Alastor's neck. "What do you want?"

"For you to fuck me over this counter."

That certainly wasn't what Husk had expected! "Huh?"

Alastor turned, leaned over the bar, and pulled his shirt up the slightest bit, so his tail would pop out.

"Don't you want to, Husker?"

"I…Right here? Everyone's home!"

"Thrilling!" His tail twitched with anticipation. "Come on, darling, don't make me beg."

"Are you under any kind of influence? Magic, drugs?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then, who am I to argue?" Smirking, he unbuttoned his slacks and rubbed his cock. The sight of Alastor practically begging - especially out of rutting season - drew his dick from its hiding place quickly. He spat on his hand and jacked off for a moment, getting fully hard, as Alastor pulled his pants down a few inches and began fingering himself.

Husk fucked him hard and fast, breath hitching when he heard the slightest noise, but no one interrupted them. Alastor bit his lip to keep quiet as Husk reached around and jacked him off.

"I'm close," panted Husk. 

Alastor thrust his hips back to meet Husk's movements. "Be my guest!"

Husk bit the back of Al's neck, grabbed his hips, and fucked him ridiculously quickly. Al gripped the bar counter, leaving deep gouges. He loved being tossed around and manhandled by Husk.

Al let out several shaky sounds, not quite moans. Husk recognized it. He was trying to speak, but he was overwhelmed or embarrassed. 

"What is it, baby?"

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Mm...Harder, Daddy…"

"Oh, fuck." Husk's claws, buried in Alastor's chest, were drawing blood, but neither of them cared. A yowl rose in Husk's throat as he got close to climax.

"Quiet, darling, we wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention!"

Husk bit Alastor's shoulder hard as he came. He knew if he jerked his head back, a chunk of flesh would come with it, so he slowly opened his mouth to release the skin before separating from Alastor. 

As soon as he was free, Alastor turned around and grabbed Husk's face, kissing him.

"Husker?"

"Mm?"

"Do that again."

"I can't, so soon."

"I meant bite me. Scratch me. Please, Daddy?"

Husk wasted no time nipping Alastor's lip, before moving down to his neck. He clawed long, deep cuts down Alastor's back.

Alastor jacked himself off, eyes shut, face resting in the crook of Husk's neck. 

"Oh, Husker…"

Husk growled, biting deeper. 

"I'm so close, but it keeps disappearing!"

Husk batted Alastor's hand out of the way and jacked him off himself with the pads of his paws. If he hadn't just cum, the sound of Alastor moaning his name over and over as he orgasmed would've gotten him rock hard.

Husk gently let his jaw go, watching blood gush from Alastor's wound as it healed rapidly.

"Satisfied?"

Alastor sighed. "Very much so. Thank you." He pulled up his pants and, before Husk could say another word, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Weirdo.

When Husk climbed into bed that night, Angel Dust instantly pulled him close and cuddled up to his chest. Husk kissed his head.

"How was your day, Husky?"

Husk rolled his eyes. "You're so damn _gay,_ askin' about my day and shit. You're like a little wife. An annoying little wife."

"Fuck you, with your stupid hat, your top-hat-wearin' ass, walkin' around like you got some huge -"

Husk was laughing too hard to listen, so he scooped Angel up and held him close to his chest.

"You're a gabby little wife, huh? Can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"Try and make me."

"Oh?"

"Give my mouth something to do," he purred, nuzzling Husk' s neck.

"You horny?"

"Um, obviously," he breathed. He was practically shaking as he toyed with several of Husk's nipples.

"Er, to answer the question -"

"What question?" 

"About my day! I had a weird encounter. With Alastor."

Angel sat up, straddling Husk's lap. "Me, too!"

"We had sex behind the bar."

"You _bastard!_ He got me all worked up for fuckin' _zilch,_ that bitch, he was fingering my mouth with whipped cream and shit, whispering sweet nothings into my fuckin' ear!"

"Yeah, he's weird."

"What position? And who topped?"

"I had him bent over the bar, then he couldn't cum, so he turned around and I tore him up with my claws."

Angel shivered. "Fuck, that's hot."

"He's been super flirty, lately, it's weird."

"I noticed that! Ever since his rut ended, he's been all…sensual. Is he always like that?"

"Hell, no, in fact he's usually super cold and distant because he's embarrassed."

"Maybe you're too mean for him, Husky. He probably wants some of _this."_ He wagged his butt, and Husk slapped it.

Before things could get any good, Husk felt his fur raise, and he knew what was coming before he heard it. There was a knock at the door, Husk answered, and it was Alastor.

"What do you want?"

"I brought coffee. Doesn't that sound just divine, after Angel's cheesecake?"

"I mean…We were kinda…"

"And cigarettes, too, oh, that sounds delicious!" He pushed his way into the room, setting the tray of coffee, milk, cream, and sugar on the nightstand. "Good evening, Angel!"

Alastor was like a helpless little fly in Angel's web.

"Husky, pass me my robe, huh?" He slipped his sheer, lacy, cream-colored robe on over his lithe body.

Alastor tried to hide his staring. He averted his gaze to the TV as he lit a cigarette. 

"What're we watching?"

 _"We,"_ grumbled Husk, "were watching 'Evil Chefs Compete.' You wouldn't like it"

Alastor watched one of the chefs throw a knife across the room, nailing his competitor in the shoulder. The shot replayed several times with dramatic sound effects.

"Delightful." 

Angel crawled across the bed toward Al, with a cigarette in his mouth. "Can I get a light?"

"Why, certainly." He cupped Angel's face as he lit the cigarette. "How do you take your coffee, lovey?"

Angel leaned into Al's touch. "Lots and lots of _cream._ And sugar."

Husk rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the bed with his coffee (a touch of milk, loaded with sugar). "You're layin' it on kinda thick, babydoll."

"Al doesn't mind. Does he?"

"Of course not." He handed Angel his mug, and then squeezed into bed alongside the other two.

"Alastor! In the mood for a cuddle, huh?"

"Maybe a little one."

"Mmm," Angel purred, sipping some coffee and snuggling into his arm. 

"Al, what're you doing here?" asked Husk. "Your rut's over, you never do this. What gives?"

Angel kicked Husk, making sure to nick him with his claw. "Shut the fuck up, you'll spook him!"

Alastor pet Angel's head. "No, no, I sensed I'd been drawing suspicion." He sipped his coffee and leaned back. "I'm not really sure how to explain…"

"We don't mind, Al, you've just been hangin' around more than usual. You never used to do that after your rut. And you especially never came onto me like you did today."

"Yes, I…Well, in years past, I saw you as a friend, Husker. But after this year, with the addition of Angel, I've gotta admit the month we spent together was just…Invigorating!"

Angel chuckled. "And now you can't get enough?"

"I'm afraid not. Husk, with Angel around you're much more…Tender."

"Are you stupid?" Husk grunted.

"Oh, you're a little bastard, but in an endearing way. And then, of course, there's Angel. A delicious little treat unto himself."

Angel giggled and cuddled closer.

"You two just fascinate me. Your little slice of Hell, here, doesn't actually seem so bad. I'm sorry if I've been intruding."

"You're not, Al." Husk reached over and patted the deer's knee. "You're welcome anytime. Right, Angel?"

"Of course, honey. In fact, why don't you take your jacket off and relax?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Angel helped Al with his jacket and shoes, stowing them away in the coat closet. When he got back into bed, he nudged Al over so he was between Husk and himself.

Angel couldn't keep his mouth shut while they watched TV, giving full-on lectures about the intricate dynamics between the chefs. Every now and then, Husk would contradict him with an opinion of his own, but Angel never tolerated it.

"Donno had the _worst_ signature dish, and now he can't even sear a fucking scallop?! We're in Hell, all he's gotta do is hold it out the fuckin' window for a few seconds! His ass needs to be eliminated _yesterday!"_

"Luc sabotaged those scallops, and you fucking know it."

"Luc would _never_ do that!"

"You're always defending his stupid ass. I'd love to see him try to work the fish station for one fucking night."

"Luc could sear you into next week, pal!"

Alastor interjected, "Angel, I find it very interesting that you're ruthlessly critical of every chef except for the young, muscular Australian man."

Husk burst out laughing, as Angel pouted.

"You guys suck."

Husk reached over and held Angel's hand. "Don't be mad at us just 'cause you didn't end up with a shredded Australian."

"I still have an eternity ahead of me, buddy, it's not too late."

Alastor looked between the two. He felt a strange fullness in his chest. Was this what normal people did? How normal people...relaxed?

They wasted hours like this, eventually moving onto a new season of the show. Angel had fallen asleep, while Husk - ever the old man - had been dozing the entire time. Alastor couldn't help himself from staring. He was surprised when Husk opened one eye and gazed back.

"You're looking at me."

"I am not."

"You're still doing it."

Alastor looked away. "I am not."

"Al, come on. What's up with you?"

He didn't respond.

"I had fun today. With you. But you don't have to do that, you know. If you want attention, you can just ask."

"Oh, please!"

"I know, you're this big Overlord and shit, but sometimes it's nice to have someone there for you who makes you feel…Small. Like you belong in their pocket."

"Is that how Angel makes you feel?"

The spider stretched and groaned. "What's goin' on?"

Husk cupped Al's cheek. Against his better judgement, the deer leaned into the touch.

"Al, what do you want?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"I want to climb into your brains and know everything there is to know about you. I want to be a voyeur into this relationship, I want to watch you kiss and argue and - and make love, I want it!"

"Liar."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't wanna watch. You wanna join in."

Alastor looked panicked. "I do not."

"I want you to. And I'm sure Angel does, too, right?"

The spider nodded. "You don't have to move in or anything, but any time you're feelin' lonely, we'd be glad to have you!"

Alastor looked between the two demons. They couldn't really want him, of all people! He was cold, calculating, devious! He didn't belong.

Angel petted his red ears. "You're soft."

Alastor couldn't help himself. He felt so overwhelmingly full, he had to let it out somehow. He pushed Husk's paw from his cheek and grabbed the cat by the mutton chops, kissing him hard for a moment, before doing the same to Angel.

He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that there were mouths on him, countless hands running over him, heat on all sides. He heard Angel whine, and that delicious scent filled the room.

Husk pulled Angel's leggings away, purring at the smell, kissing Alastor.

"I want you both at once," whispered Angel, hugging the men close. "Fuck me up."

Husk positioned Alastor, first, then himself, so that they were nearly on each other's laps; Alastor was sitting with his legs spread out, while Husk faced him, sitting the same way, dicks touching.

"You alright, Al?"

"Definitely." He was surprised Husk asked. He'd thought his raging erection had given an indication he was aroused!

Angel climbed between them. He decided to face Alastor, since he seemed like he needed it more. He carefully lowered himself, taking the head of Alastor's cock in his pussy, while Husk lined up with his ass.

"Fuck, boys, that's good!"

Alastor hadn't expected to like this so much. He and Husk had fucked tons of times, but there was a strange, unique intimacy, here, fucking the same body at once.

"You're tight, little Angel," Alastor breathed.

"Y'know why?" He was riding them tortuously slowly. "Husk's dick is so fat, he's taking up all the room in me. He's got me stretched so tight, i bet you'd feel it if he - Oh, fuck!"

Husk had made his dick twitch, hard. Sure enough, Al felt it, just a little pulse, but felt it nonetheless.

"This is so much," cried Alastor. Angel had increased his pace, and his heat was overwhelming.

Husk grabbed Alastor's hand and held it right. "You're okay, Al. We've got you."

Angel hugged Alastor, kissing his neck, cooing soft reassurances.

"You're alright, Al. You're doing such a good job, breeding me up like a good buck…"

Alastor wiped his brow. He was damp with sweat already, and he could swear the room was a hundred degrees or more.

"Angel, Husker, I…"

"You wanna stop?"

"No! I…I need you. I need to be close to you."

Husk chuckled. "How can we get any closer, Al?"

"I don't know, but it's not enough!" He reached around Angel and pulled Husk in, kissing him over Angel's shoulder. It was cramped, and difficult to move, but they found a way. None of them could tell who was touching who, or kissing who, or yelling at who to go harder or faster, but eventually they all came. 

Alastor was the last to give in, and it took a long while to coax it out of him. Angel was bright red - he'd orgasmed countless times on Alastor's dick, and was wildly overstimulated - rocking back and forth while Husk rubbed his back in circles. They'd been focusing mostly on Alastor, but Husk took a moment to give Angel some attention.

"You're doing such a good job, baby. You're so pretty when you're working hard like this."

Angel looked over his shoulder at Husk. "I feel like a little fucktoy."

"In a good way?"

"Oh, a really, _really_ good way," he moaned, rolling his hips. Husk pulled him in and kissed him from behind, a sloppy, open-mouthed number. 

"I love you," Husk growled.

"I love you, too."

That did it. He didn't know why, but Alastor was obsessed with their dynamic. He adored the closeness, the trust, the…Well, maybe not the love, not all the time, but for now it'd do. He bucked up into Angel hard before cumming, making the spider moan and collapse against Husk.

It was over as quickly as it began. Before any of them knew it, they were cuddling again, Alastor in the middle with the boys kissing his neck, stroking his chest, and the like. Alastor groaned when Angel tried to get up.

"Al, c'mon, I gotta clean up before things get…Sticky."

"No, you don't."

Angel pulled up his shirt. "You can literally see how swollen I am from the two'a youse!"

"Not to worry." He waved his hand, and the semen disappeared - where it went was a mystery - making Angel shiver.

"That was fuckin' weird."

Nevertheless, he pulled the covers over himself and shut his eyes. Husk got up for a cigarette, and was about to go around and extinguish all the lights and candles when Alastor waved his hand again, doing the job for him.

He let Alastor have a drag off his cigarette, watching him closely.

"You know you're welcome anytime, right, Al?"

"I hate to impose."

Husk laid his head on Alastor' s chest. "It's no imposition. You know that."

He fell asleep to the sound of the TV. Alastor looked at the men on either side of him - one purring loudly, the other drooling onto his arm - and sighed. 

He didn't know how he felt about this whole situation, but as he ran his claws through Husk's fur and hugged Angel tight, he decided there was no rush to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u enjoy?? Pls comment :) or u can always drop a message/ anonymous ask to my ig, twitter, or tumblr (all @hippiehusk)  
> Oh also, if you're following my ig and are 18+ dm me if you'd like to be added to my NSFW private story!! I do repost a lot of those images to twitter but not all ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hot or not?!?!


End file.
